the new girl
by vampyrechik
Summary: mostly mortal instruments with some characters from vampire academy. Set with clary/jace still as brother/sister and dimitri still a dhampir
1. Nice To Meet You

**I have edited and reposted the first three chapters and hopefully I can update more often now. Please review with opinions, ideas or anything else you want to say. If anyone wants to edit or anything just PM me.**

_Rose_

We were sent through the portal and straight into the city, I stood up still clutching Lissa's hand; I could tell she was pretty shaken up from the trip. I steadied her and ensured she was okay as Clary came flying through the portal along with Isabelle, Jace and Christian, I felt Lissa's mood lighten considerably as soon as Christian had landed safely. She reached out to him and laced her hand through his. I turned to survey our little group and noticed the scowl on Jace's face, no doubt from me forcing him to bring 'downworlders' into his precious city, what was up with that anyway? My conditions were reasonable, if the clave wanted to speak to me they were going to do it on my terms, and while Dmitri was still in hospital that meant I wasn't leaving Lissa's side for anyone. Before I could finish my thought, Christian's guardian came hurtling clumsily through the portal almost wiping out Lissa in the process, I rolled my eyes as I pulled her out of the way. Finally Alec stepped casually and gracefully through, as I remember Jace and Isabelle had, must come with practice I decided.

Once everyone was safely through the portal and Christian's guardian had finally stopped throwing up, Jace swiftly announced that we would be leaving, with no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice. I took a moment to really look at Jace, he was gorgeous, and there was no denying it. Arrogant though, very arrogant, far too self-absorbed for my taste but maybe fun to tease. A smile trickled across my lip with that thought as we continued to the house of their cousins.

As we walked I took the time to really observe our shadow hunter "friends" the only one I had even heard of before today was Alec and although he seemed nice enough I was still wary. I turned first to Isabelle, she reminded me strangely of a moroi, so pale and skinny and very, very pretty in that runway model kind of way. I almost felt jealous before reminding myself of the curves I had that she couldn't dream of matching. Although our hair was strikingly similar, she had commented earlier on how it was strange amongst my kind to have such long hair considering that most women had it cut short in order to showcase their _molnija _tattoos. Of course mine sat in a tight bun for that very purpose, to show off my impressive collection of 12, that's right 12! I was now tying with Dmitri but for my age it was outstanding which I reminded him of at every opportunity. A smirk touched my lips as I turned back to the task at hand.

Clary was next; she was absolutely stunning although she didn't know it, but I can assure you she was most definitely the only one. Beautiful red hair with a pale complexion that suited the soft but reckless look she seemed to always have, she wore her hair out flowing down her back and she looked kick-ass in her fight gear. I skipped over Alec and turned back to Jace the most interesting thing about Jace was his marks. Shadow hunters wore runes much like we wore our _Molnija_ although of course they didn't count any kind of death toll and the intricate patterns covering Jace's body were far more intriguing than a few simple tattoos on the back of someone's neck.

I sighed and continued the silent trek towards the mysterious house; I glanced back at Lissa once more to make sure she was doing okay, and noticed that Christian's guardian was walking right beside them. I rolled my eyes in spite of myself and smiled half-heartedly. I may be overprotective but at least I don't get in there make-out space...Yuk!

_Jace_

I could feel Roses gaze on me the whole time we were walking, or maybe I was just paranoid, or maybe it's just what I wanted to believe. Whatever. We finally reached the house and I ascended the short flight of stairs before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Aline called out mockingly.  
I smirked before replying "the pizza guy, who do you think it is?" she giggled in response before throwing open the door and scanning all of us her eyes pausing upon Lissa, her boyfriend and his Guardian before finally resting upon Rose where they stayed as her face lit up with an animated smile. She stepped forward and pulled Rose into a big hug and I let out a chuckle before I could stop myself. Rose's expression changed from surprise to amusement as she politely pried my cousin off her.

I cleared my throat expectantly earning me an elbow to the ribs from Aline before she began gushing introductions. "Oh I'm just so excited to finally meet a ...well you know"  
"Dhampire?" offered rose with the smug look of amusement still on her face. Aline nodded excitedly before the other guardian finally spoke up "she isn't the only one here you know" he stated with annoyance clear in his voice, before Aline could even open her mouth in response a loud voice echoed through the house.  
"Are you guys coming in or what?" and I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Sebastian.

_Rose_

I heard a voice call from inside "are you guys coming in or not?" A massive grin consumed Jace's face and I immediately stopped myself from noticing. I was already working with Dmitri (although he still insisted we could never be together) and I really didn't need another complicated guy to obsess over. Most girls were content with one! We started to head in all smiling and laughing with Aline still gushing about how fantastic this all was, until I finally spotted the owner of the mysterious voice from before. Standing in the kitchen with a relaxed smile on his face was a seriously hot guy! Shaggy black hair, tall without being lanky and his eyes were just so...no Rose no, you don't need _another _guy.

As we entered the room Jace finally spoke up "good to see you cousin" which was met with a lot of enthusiasm as Mr. Tall dark and handsome gave the most brilliant smile "it's been a while" he nodded at Issy and Alec as he continued "nice to see you Issy, Alec" he continued around the room eyes passing over all of us with a hint of amusement. "And I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting the rest of you" he paused in thought "I'm Sebastian and..."  
I smiled back "I'm Rose" I replied jabbing my thumb at the rest of them "and this is Lissa, Peter and Christian" they all waved or smiled on cue as Sebastian glanced at all of them his gaze finally resting on me  
"I take it that you and Peter are the Dhampires?" he asked, I nodded as he continued "which would make Lissa and Christian the moroi I have heard so much about" I was just about to slip into full on flirt mode when Clary cut in.  
"Hi Sebastian, I'm Clary" she declared obviously expecting some kind of reaction or recognition, when he looked at her in puzzlement she attempted to clarify "Jace's sister" she offered, that seemed to ring a bell but he didn't look to happy about it, his face darkened as he turned to reply.  
"Ahh...Valentines daughter" everyone went silent then, even Aline and Issy who had been chattering wildly in the corner to catch up.

**I hope you liked it; I tried to take on all your advice and use more paragraphs, longer chapters and new lines for dialogue. Any further issues or suggestions just let me know.**


	2. We Have A Bond

**Thankyou guys so much for all your feedback and please keep it up, any ideas or suggestions are always appreciated.**

_Rose_

I waited in silence for some kind of explanation and I could feel the tension in the room, especially coming from Lissa she was in full freak out mode. It seemed no one here was going to say anything so with a mental eye-roll I took over.  
"umm...sorry to break up the depressed mood but uhh...who the heck is Valentine?" this earned me a snort from Jace, a smile from Sebastian and a seriously dirty look from Clary who realised I had stolen her attention from Sebastian. I waited for a response but no one seemed keen to talk about it until finally Issy let out an audible sigh before piping up.  
"can you two quit acting like morons and answer the question" she directed at Jace and Clary. I looked at them expectantly realising just how uncomfortable Lissa was right now, she was clinging onto Christian like her life depended on it.  
It was Jace who finally responded "you better come and sit down; it's kind of a long story"

_Jace_

I explained the whole story, right from the beginning, emitting the more umm...personal details of course, but the whole time all I could focus on was Rose and how beautiful she looked sitting down and listening intently with constant glances to Lissa who was constantly within her line of sight. She really was a great guardian, unlike that idiot Peter she brought with her; some people believed guardians to be more gifted than shadow hunters. Remembering my own gift I decided that I would have to race her or something sometime. Then I noticed that Sebastian was also enjoying the good view. Damn him, I might have the whole blonde tan surfer dude thing going on but I couldn't compete with the mysterious handsome stranger. Well I guess you throw the little ones back, although I couldn't help but notice that Clary was also throwing admiring glances in his direction, maybe if they got together then Sebastian would be out of the picture for Rose, of course there was always the mysterious dhampire partner of hers to worry about.

I finished the story and Rose instantly attacked me with an endless stream of questions.  
"How could you not know who your own father was?"  
"After all that do you hate him? Or is your paternal bond to string for that?"  
"The whole angels blood thing would that work for a dhampire?"  
That last question caught me off guard. "The...how...what angel thing?" I managed to stammer as she dramatically rolled her eyes.  
"you know the use of angel blood that gives you like super powers" she said it so calmly and with such confidence that I figured I must have mentioned it, but as much as I racked my brains trying to recall what I had said I didn't remember mentioning anything remotely related to angel blood. I chose my words very carefully before even attempting to speak.  
"I didn't mention angel blood" I corrected expecting some kind of sarcastic and haughty response, however to my shock it was Lissa who responded.  
"Yes, however your spirit, your aura. It's different...special, you have great power inside of you" as I digested this new information questions starting popping through my mind. How did she know that? Can she read minds? How much else had she figured out? But I soon realized a far larger flaw in her explanation; how did rose know the conclusion that Lissa had come to?

I looked around the room noticing that everyone else was sharing my confusion. Lissa must have noticed as well because she promptly began to explain herself.  
"As I am sure that you are all aware, the moroi have access to magic, magic in the form of elemental power."  
Yes yes I knew all of this already so I decided to speed up the lengthy process "yeah the four elements, earth, air, fi-"  
"five" Lissa corrected abruptly  
"what?" I asked in complete and utter confusion, she smiled before repeating herself  
"five elements" I was absolutely dumbstruck, five elements? It was impossible; everyone knew that the four elemental powers were earth air fire and water, what could I possibly be missing? Lissa smiled knowingly before continuing  
"five elements, earth, air, fire, water and..." she paused smiling at rose who just looked smug and cocky before finishing "and spirit." I snorted at her and saw Peter and Alec restrain Rose from retaliating. I instantly regretted it but Lissa seemed to just take it in her stride with ease. "When I specialized it was with spirit, I gained powers of compulsion, and healing, dream walking and recently I can see and interpret people's auras. All shadow hunters had the golden glow of an angel however yours, as well as Clary's had just that little bit extra. But Sebastian, yours is...strange." she tilted her head before shrugging and looking at me expectantly no doubt waiting for the flow of questions to continue.  
"But how did Rose know that?" I asked still trying to take in all that I had just heard. Rose scowled at me before replying  
"we have a bond" I had absolutely no idea as to what a bond could possibly be but I wasn't about to swallow my pride and asked so I just played along  
"interesting...there aren't many of those" rose scoffed at me  
"you have no idea what a bond is shadow hunter" she spat the last words with almost hatred and I wondered what I could have possibly done to get on her bad side already before I remembered laughing at Lissa, overprotective much. "I'll explain for your benefit, Lissa and I are connected emotionally everything she feels I feel I always know where she is, what she's thinking and how she is feeling" she finished with emphasis on the last few words and fixed me with a glare, I realized that must have been why she was so upset about me laughing, Lissa must have felt upset or embarrassed and Rose sensed that. Thankfully before she could race across the room and kill me or something Issy cut in  
"okay then, well I'm sure we would all like to freshen up, I'll show you to your rooms"

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'm always trying to make my writing better.**


	3. It never ends

**Chapter Three as promised. I hope you like it and even if you don't please let me know so I can improve.**

_Rose_

I followed Issy slowly up the stairs as she showed me where we could stay, she was so happy and peppy, as if everything downstairs had never even happened.  
"Thank you so much for letting us stay here" contributed Lissa from behind me, polite as always, I suppose it was the royal upbringing. She was still hand in hand with Christian surprisingly enough.  
"No problem at all, it's the least we can do for the amount of hassle the clave has put you through" Issy replied. I nodded politely and stepped through the door, I instantly new that there were Strigoi in the room. I shoved Lissa, Christian and Issy behind me in one swift motion whilst pulling out my stake, and then I saw it. A tall light haired boy, no older than sixteen. I was curious as to how he had possibly gotten here, but that could wait until later. He lunged at me, fangs beared in the most idiotically obvious move possible; I effortlessly twisted my wrist and plunged the stake directly into his pitiful heart. I scanned the room for possible attackers but it seemed he was alone, I knew that wouldn't last long though.

I turned back to the group and went straight to Lissa who was panting on the floor, fear plain in her face, I knelt down beside her and she looked me in the eye  
"how did he know we were here? How did he even get here? They promised it was safe! They said only we could get in!" she cried in a panicked tone,  
"I don't know" I replied with an honest shrug "but I am sure as hell going to find out" I continued as I stood, helped Lissa to her feet trying to calm her down and turned to Issy who looked almost as shocked as peter  
"care to explain?" I demanded.  
"I, I, don't know, no one is supposed to be able to get in...I just...don't know" she stammered. Peter just stood there looking dumbfounded. I threw my hands up, rolled my eyes, grabbed Lissa and Christian and stormed downstairs in the haughtiest way possible ready to give Jace an absolute earful.

_Jace_

Rose came flouncing down the stairs with both moroi in tow and she looked pissed. She paused at the bottom, steadied Lissa comforting her and shot me the absolutely most threatening death stare that I've seen in a long time. I raised my eyebrows in question which only seemed to infuriate her further.

"What did you tell me when I was concerned about bringing Lissa here?" she demanded, I was caught off guard by the question.  
"Uhh...that it was completely safe and that none of your undead vampires could get in here" the answer seemed lame, even to me.  
"Mhm, sure did" rose answered "and how is that been going for you, because I just had an encounter with 'one of those Undead vampires' that you so surely stated could not possibly be here" she said mockingly. That surprised me. Allot.  
"Where is it now" I asked in all seriousness. She scoffed at me and made a staking gesture  
"dealt with."  
"So what's the problem then" I asked. She stared at me absolutely dumbfounded  
"are you serious? You think that just because I got rid of the immediate problem that we are safe? That thing clearly didn't come here on its own and you and your club of pretty boy shadow hunters better get a serious reality check if you think that this problem is going to go away on its own"

Lissa put her hand on Roses shoulder "It's not his fault, how could he have known" that seemed to soften rose a bit, id have to thank Lissa later. Rose sighed and looked defeated; she tossed me a small metal stick and raised her eyebrows.  
"Better learn how to use it" and with that she was gone.

I stood there shocked and confused with the weird stick thing in my hand for what seemed like an eternity. The portal is not something to be taken lightly. If there are other downworlders here it is because someone brought them here, and that is definitely not good news.

_Rose_

Great, just fantastic. The one 'safe place' in the entire universe and it's just been ruined. How the hell am I supposed to keep Lissa out of danger when every shadow hunter we pass thinks she's a downworlder, some big organization is demanding to speak with me and now Strigoi are roaming the streets? Does it ever end?

**Sorry it's a little short but please review I love to hear what you have to say.**


	4. Late Night Snack

**Any Ideas, requests or suggestions please let me know. I'm always looking to improve!**

_Rose_

I lay in bed pondering the events of the day, a pretty productive day even by my standards; I had spotted two potential hotties and managed to completely piss off one of them and create major competition for the other. I was also pretty sure that both Clary and Jace absolutely hated me and I really didn't need any more enemies at the moment, I had enough to worry about in a strange city potentially filled with Strigoi and a mysterious 'clave' demanding my presence? That was never good news. I sighed and tried to get some sleep but I knew it was never going to happen, how could I let myself rest when Lissa was in potential danger. Instead I turned my mind to what was to come tomorrow; I needed a plan of action for handling these clave people. Alec wouldn't tell me much but what he did say didn't sound too good. My train of thought stopped dead at the audible footsteps heading down the hallway towards our room, I instinctively reached for my stake and inched towards the door, ready for whatever could come through. The footsteps continued past our door without so much as a pause and continued down the hall. I sighed in exasperation and decided to go check it out.

I tugged on a jumper and slowly eased open the door and locked it behind me before heading silently down the hall in the direction of the mysterious footsteps. I crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see Jace standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but his pyjama pants. I was caught off guard despite myself, there he stood bare chested and it was most definitely a pretty sight. I was just about to sneak back up to bed when he spoke up.  
"Are you going to come in or just stand there and stare all night" heat rushed to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing like a complete idiot.  
"I wasn't staring, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of demon or Strigoi or one of the countless other possible vicious monsters that could be attacking at any time" he smiled and patted the bench next to him, I walked over and sat up next to him suddenly very aware of how very close his body was to mine.  
"so what are you doing out of bed so late?" I asked carefully avoiding eye-contact and forcing myself to remember Dmitri.  
"I couldn't sleep, a lot on my mind "he replied with a rueful grin  
"yeah, me too" I replied lamely,mentally smacking myself, since when am I stupid around guys?  
"well it has been a rough day, a lot to think about" I remained silent and he eventually continued "Rose, I'm really sorry about before I didn't mean to offend Lissa and I definitely didn't want to upset you, and I have no idea how that thing got in here earlier but trust me, I will find out." He said it with such confidence and determination I had to admire.  
"It's not your fault, I kinda over reacted and there is no way you could have known that they were going to follow us here, I'm just worried that with all of this going on something is going to happen and I'm not going to be able to protect Lissa. If something happened to her I could never forgive myself, after all that she has done for me…" I trailer off and he took my hand in his.  
"Your great at what you do, Lissa couldn't dream for a better guardian" I nodded solemnly, turned to look up at him and then, he was kissing me. I froze in shock, but only for a moment. Wrapping my arms around his neck I rose to meet him, kissing him back with a hunger that surprised us both and for a moment there was no clave, no Strigoi, no Lissa. Only this. Then that moment ended when someone obnoxiously cleared their throat at the doorway, I quickly pulled back from Jace and turned to see Sebastian standing at the door with his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Didn't take you long Jace, this has got to be some kind of record" he seemed legitimately surprised and just a little bit hurt. Jace put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him  
"Is there a problem Sebastian" he demanded with that irritating arrogance back in his voice, I slid out of his arms and turned to Sebastian but before I could say anything I felt a burst of sheer terror from Lissa, there were Strigoi in her room and they were closing in.  
"Lissa" I whispered and within seconds I had leaped off the bench retrieved my stake and started sprinting up the stairs both boys close in tow irritably questioning me the whole way. When we finally reached the room, the lock had been broken open and three Strigoi were slowly closing in on Lissa and Christian as he tried to fend them off with a ring of fire. I would have to remember to thank him later, a quick glance around the room revealed Peter tied up in the corner with two distinct marks on his neck. I groaned, is absolutely everybody completely incapable of doing anything useful.

The Strigoi sensed our presence and one of them lurched toward us, I swiftly dodged the attacked and landed a kick straight to his head as he attempted to strike again, with him on the floor I swung my stake straight into his chest right before I had the wind knocked out of me by a second attacker, I glanced over to see both Jace and Sebastian attempting to deal with the third Strigoi that had both Lissa and Christian cornered. I just hope that Jace had the good sense to hold onto that stake. I turned back to the Strigoi at hand who shoved me against the wall and made a lunge for my neck I broke from his grasp and knocked him off me and managed to force him onto the floor, in one fluid motion I rammed my stake as hard as I could into his chest before leaping up to find Lissa, the boys had theirs pinned but Jace just couldn't manage to figure out how to kill it, I took the sword from his hand and cut his head clean off. Lissa gasped in horror where she was sobbing on the floor, I went straight to her as Issy and Alec crowded into the tiny room. Amongst all the questions of what was happening and who were they all I could think about are how convenient it was that I just happened to be downstairs with Jace when all of this happened.

**I know it's still really short but I'm working on making them longer. Anyway I hoped you liked it and please let me know either way **


End file.
